dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Gina
Gina 'is a Melusine that appears in ''Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Online. Appearance Gina has medium-long blue hair, light skin, and brown eyes. She has blue wings, with their base color the same as that of her short, pointed ears. She has a long blue snake tail (about the same color as her hair) with yellowish plates across the bottom contrasting with her predominately blue color scheme. You can see the thin black strap of her bra over her shoulders. She wears a white, feminine top with black frill across the top. the sleeves sit very low on her arms and her cleavage is emphasized. She wears a short skirt with the same design scheme as her top. (White with black ruff). She's wearing a thong, which would be adapted to be able to be worn by lamias and lamia-like species. Personality Skills and Traits Physical Traits= *'''Melusine Physiology: **'Tail Tip': The tip of a lamia's tail is an extremely sensitive erogenous zone. **'Wings': She has wings, but since her lower body is to heavy the wings are basically useless. **'Taste Buds': As carnivores, lamia have twenty times less the number of taste buds as omnivores (e.g. humans), while omnivores generally have half as many taste buds as herbivores (e.g. Centaurs). **'Shedding': Lamia will shed their skin once in awhile, just like regular snakes. Interestingly, Lamias find being seen skin shedding to be more embarrassing than being seen naked, much like most snakes finding some place private to shed, and will lash out if someone attempts to handle them, though that's mainly because when snake shed, their eyesight becomes temporarily compromised. **'Tongue': As an evolutionary fall-back to their snake-origins, a Lamia's tongue is very long in length and has a naturally "forked" tip. Like a snake, the tip of a Lamia's tongue possesses the Jacobson's organ, a sensory organ that allows a Lamia to detect smells in the air. ***This tongue is also prehensile to a degree, just like a human's; and like snakes, lamia may stick out their tongues as a result of delicious smells in the air. ***Melusines seem to really enjoy using their tongues during sex to lick their lovers; seemingly to enjoy the tastes and scents of their lovers' bodies as they breed with them. The scent and taste of an aroused man or woman possibly also acts as an aphrodisiac for the melusine to arouse them further and increase the sexual experience. **'Hair': A lamia's hair and scale colour seem to correspond to each other (green scales with green hair, pink scales with pink hair, etc). **'Sensory Organ': Lamias posses a sensory organ similar to pitvipers that allows them to see heat signatures. With it, they can follow the heat signature of their prey even in the dark. |-|Skills and Statistics= |width="65%"| |} Zoological Classification Melusines (メリュジーヌ, Meryujīnu) are a lamia subspecies with dragon wings on their backs. Due to this, they share characteristics with Dragonewts. Excellent swimmers, in contrast to other lamia subspecies, who share traits with terrestrial snakes, Melusines are more similar to sea snakes and prefer to live by the shore near oceans, lakes or rivers, as the sole aquatic serpentine species. A Melusine's wings are not strong enough to lift their bodies into the air and are used to aid in swimming instead of flight. As a culture they place high value on pleasure and sensuality and have earned a reputation as having the highest libidos amongst the Lamia subspecies. Their unrepentant pursuit and knowledge of sexuality and their unabashed interest and desire in all forms and functions of sex is infamous even amongst the already sexually-free lamia species. Trivia *She was introduced on April 21, 2016. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Category:Female